


Upgrading the repulsors on a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter on the cheap

by avaya29



Series: Scrap Hunters verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Social Media, everyone has space twitter, made up starship parts, starship repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaya29/pseuds/avaya29
Summary: Luke Skywalker, author of the Scrap Hunters videos, answers a query about fixing a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter.
Series: Scrap Hunters verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036464
Comments: 13
Kudos: 446
Collections: Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	Upgrading the repulsors on a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter on the cheap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tuning up your TIE-Fighter to prove you’re better than the bastard currently running the TIE-Fighter Program for fun and profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199474) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



> This is a sequel to [Tuning up your TIE-Fighter to prove you’re better than the bastard currently running the TIE-Fighter Program for fun and profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199474/chapters/58291051) by loosingletters. It won’t make any sense if you haven’t read that.
> 
> It may still not make sense even if you have, but I've given up on writing any narrative to go with the messages. If it's really confusing, let me know in the comments.

_Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_I know it’s long ago now, but in one of your Skyhopper stripdown vids you said you were improving the repulsors with F27A thrusters from a speeder. Was that because you have problems with particle contamination?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_Particle contamination? Did I ever! I hooked them in as a Gorenz array and that helped, but I still had to add a line down from the secondary coolant unit!

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_Do you have a Skyhopper? What type?

 _Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_Not a Skyhopper. A lightspeed ship. A Gorenz array don’t fit with the fusion reactor connectors. We have particle contamination, it’s bad.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_What have you got?

 _Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_YT-1300 Corellian. You know it?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_I’ve never been in one! but I’ve seen the YTs around. Would love to try one! And yeah, I think they use an Aratech repulsorlift system too, so F27s or F30Xs should work :)

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_I’m gonna tag @thatsaneatrick on this, I think he flew one once.

 _FighterFan @thatsaneatrick  
_I’ve flown a YT-400a. Literally once.

 _Drop The Cloak @hellothere  
_You crashed it, as I recall.

 _FighterFan @thatsaneatrick  
_That’s not the point!

 _FighterFan @thatsaneatrick  
_If you swap out the YRP connectors for reverse polarity NT33s you should be able to wire the repulsors into a Gorenz array.

 _Drop The Cloak @hellothere  
_How can you possibly know that? You flew it *once*!

 _FighterFan @thatsaneatrick  
_Crashed it once. Stripped the parts to fix up the Twilight after. I noticed it used YRPs.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_Oh yeah, that’d work. Make sure the polarity’s reversed though. Thanks @thatsaneatrick!

 _Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_Thanks, buddy. I’ll bear that in mind, if we find some NT33s.

* * *

_Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_You remember a couple months ago you said we could use NT33 connectors to make a Gorenz array with the repulsors. How do you insert NT33 connectors when the polarity is reversed?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_Head down and secondary flange rotated. :)

 _FighterFan @thatsaneatrick  
_Turn the secondary flange so it’s orthogonal to the groove.

**_Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback_ shared itdoesnotfit.hpic**

_Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_I see your trouble! I’ve annotated your image so you can see how it works.

**_Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ shared thatonegoesthere.hpic**

_Lucky Strike @smoothoperator  
_@blasteratmyside Why are there pictures of my ship on the holonet?

 _SabaccFace @blasteratmyside  
_@smoothoperator Hey, it’s my ship, remember? I won her off you fair and square!

 _SabaccFace @blasteratmyside  
_@skyseekerpilot Why are there pictures of my ship on the holonet?

 _SabaccFace @blasteratmyside  
_@skyseekerpilot Wait a minute, are you the guys who said we should fix our thrusters with speeder parts?

 _Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_It didn’t work. And then it exploded.

 _Lucky Strike @smoothoperator  
_You blew up my ship?

 _Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_Only a little.

 _Lucky Strike @smoothoperator  
_You blew up my ship!

 _SabaccFace @blasteratmyside  
_It’s not your ship.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_I’m so sorry! It should have worked!! Send me another pic if there’s anything left to see and I’ll see if I can work out what went wrong 😭

 _FighterFan @thatsaneatrick  
_The technique is sound. it should have worked. Did you reverse the polarity?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot  
_Sorry again

 _Dejarik Warrior @gotyourback  
_Not your fault @skyseekerpilot. *Someone* counterwired the fusion generator cross-couplings and not told me.

 _SabaccFace @blasteratmyside  
_Well I didn’t know you were going to plug NT33s in retrograde! It’s not my fault!

 _SabaccFace @blasteratmyside  
_@skyseekerpilot you owe me a new repulsorlift.


End file.
